


左邻右舍 斑带番外2 跟着老大创业去

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 突然开始棱镜。 无所谓大纲了。明明应该加班写个ppt的，却鼓捣了个这东西。┑(￣Д ￣)┍同前系列《左邻右舍》主线是 运维柱间和主程序员斑的故事。番外是 前辈斑与后辈带土的故事。补了一个关于里面提到的附带损失和安抚性赔偿的案例作为背景。---------------------番外2 跟着老大创业去--------------
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	左邻右舍 斑带番外2 跟着老大创业去

\---------------------番外2 跟着老大创业去--------------

带土按照斑给地址找到目的地，站在屋里，四面一看，零零落落的摆设一览无余，一间灰蒙蒙一片仅靠顶灯照明的车库，

对比自己曾经的独立办公室窗明几净，插着百合花的视觉效果，顿时心中百感交集。

不由得在心里默默的念了几遍老板，准确的说11小时前被自己变成了前老板的上司的电话。

如果这时候反悔，想来新人还没有上手，大约老板很欢迎他回去。

可若是这时候反悔，面前这修罗怕是会操弄的他前尘往事皆忘。来不及了，只能趁着现在还能记着，把那几串电话号码数字多多的复习几遍，也许以后求救的时候还用得到。

“不成不干被斑忽悠了”的念头在心里划了几圈，鼓足了要退出的勇气，还没开口，眼神和坐在最里面的斑一碰，扑哧一下散了。

带土认命一般的叹了口气，终于说了一句发自内心的实话，“老头，你说车库创业还真是车库啊。”

斑的犀利的眼神一扫，带土举手投降。踢开了堆在一起的被单，在沙发上找了个空，坐了下去。

咦，意外的，沙发还行，坐着舒服趟着宽敞而且很干净。

“我来了。其他人呢。”

斑在电脑前敲敲打打，眼神欠奉。等了一会写完了一段邮件，这才伸出一只手，比划个圈把自己和带土圈进去，然后牵着带土的视线奔向压在玻璃板下的一些简历资料，然后在日程表的即时贴上轻轻一点。

带土凭着多年看眼神猜心思的经验，把斑的意思翻译了一下—-这个项目的计划核心就是你和我，有一些其他人会参与进来，这些人的资料在这里，你拿去看。看完了给我反馈。

讨论的时间是下午三点。

呵，老头子几年不见这是信任他能解读的一分不错呢，还是根本不在乎误解默认他的人必须理解他的意思呢。

带土拿过资料一翻，是最新崛起的独立软件工作室，名字叫“晓”。据说是收钱干活，又快又麻利。沟通清晰，交付准确。完事欠货两讫，安全可靠。出道3年多了，还没有恶评。

晓最稀罕的是日常出面沟通联络的是一个紫色头发言辞温冷思路犀利的女士。而整个团队，倒是和所有的极客组一样，一群和尚，不乏怪胎。

资料不长，十来页，名字、年龄、擅长的领域，过往的项目经验，在晓里的地位和人际关系，附带一些个人的历史经历。

和斑带团队时一向的风格，一人一面A4纸，简单犀利的勾勒出这个人从哪里来，现在能做什么，以及是什么经历让他成了现在的他。在最后面寥寥几行记事贴写着这个人最思维体系中的薄弱点。

带土吹了声口哨，这头儿佩恩看着是个狠人。只通过声频电话交互，从不露面，神奇的是 无论多复杂的业务要求，不面谈靠听就能搞清楚。

哦吼，斑连他小时候痛失挚友，以至于理想破碎，颓废三载。目前是个构想完美世界的理想主义激进左派，这种事都打听的到。

斑好像听到他的心生。随意的挥了挥手。

社会，现代的网络时代，人们没有自己以为的那样隐蔽。几个得力的跑腿看看成长环境，早期推火论坛的痕迹，面对面meetup的接触，足够了解这一切。

斑在桌面上叩了几下。车库的里面突然出现了几个人，嘻嘻哈哈的互相笑闹着把斑刚刚打印出来的东西打包收走。又消失在门背后。

带土听见他们互相聊着“便意”什么的，打了个哆嗦。

”你现在就用这样的人？看着一点都不靠谱。明天你寄出的东西又送回来了我都不奇怪。”

“那又如何。” 斑挥了挥手，像是要放过这个话题。”这些跑腿的，智商过了80，能认识字就行。其他的有你。“

带土闻言走近斑的桌旁，好像是要把资料放回去。足够近了，顺手拉过斑的肩膀搭在上边加上一半的体重，碍住了斑敲击鼠标的手。

”我看他们智商80也够呛*“。 他空出的手把资料翻的哗哗作响。

“我呢？你这里也有我一张A4纸吧。写着什么？ 最好的高程，得力后辈，带着百人团队攻关掠地从无故障的CTO，或者"

带土压低了声音，下颌埋进斑飞扬跋扈的发顶。”完美partner*？心有灵犀非常默契的那种。”

带土稳住了重心，等着斑甩下他的胳膊，可能再给他一个膝踹或者过肩摔什么的。

没想到斑放下了在键盘上忙碌的动作。双手合拢在身前，竟然微微低头，摆出一个深思熟虑的姿态来。

带土在发丝间瞄到屏幕反光里斑的嘴角挂了笑容，惊的瞬间松了对斑的压迫，倒退几步。正好退到沙发前，趁势坐下，以免显得自己腿软。

他指着斑大惊小怪“老头子，你来真的啊。我说的partner就是那个，字面意思，合伙人，一起干大事分钱的那种。"

”哦，“ 斑从电脑支架上取下电脑合上屏幕平放在桌面，转过转椅面朝着带土，保持着合拢双手放在膝盖上端正文静的谈判姿势，”不然呢。你以为是什么？”

带土哑然，低下头左顾右盼的假装看屋里的摆设，不敢和斑对视。

屋子不大，典型的车库。

若是不算那些零碎软装和设备，所谓家什就是一桌一椅一沙发，靠门一个小茶几，靠墙两排小柜子。

”斑，你就住这儿还是只是在这儿干活。住这儿可太落魄了。你怎么搞的。我记得这些年你赞的钱完全可以弄个好点的……“

”理想主义者，热忱而对世界充满希望。盼望着提升自己，最终通过自己的努力打造一个更好的世界，在历史书里留下名字。无论如何都不接受丑陋的错误。即使看到过真实的阴影，内心里还希望做一个救世主，千钧一发间拯救世人，从此被缅怀被颂扬。”

“啥？”

带土愣了片刻，发现斑正在继续上一个话题。

斑稳定的声音敲打着带土的大脑。他不敢扑过去堵住斑的唇舌，也知道捂住自己耳朵无济于事，带土只是徒劳的拉扯着外套的下摆，虚弱的恳求着。

”别..."

"童年好友的分道扬镳，尤其是致人死命的自动驾驶故障，那个女孩，让你对技术引导美丽新世界这个理想产生了动摇。

但是你还是说服自己这只是一个意外，和从天而降的花盆，年久失修的桥梁一样。

直到你知道了附带损失*。百万分之一的故障概率，100w的单人赔偿上限，和千万乃至上亿级别的召回、重新设计开发测试的成本对比。这还没有算品牌和市场占有率的损失。”

“所以你需要一个契机。一个理由。”

“别！" 

这些话在他自己的心里说过无数次，被他强压下去。

她是带着善意和永恒的爱的天使。斑怎么可以这样说出来。

带土发现手脚在大脑意识之外动了起来。他扑上去，连带着转椅将斑推撞在书桌上。

桌子摇了又晃，刚才没放稳的资料哄然落地，白色的纸张散了一地。

带土压着转椅的扶手，将斑困在自己的双臂和上身之间。脑子里却迟钝的想着，斑预料到会有这一下，所以才把电脑拿下来放平么？

斑从容的仰头看着带土。那个19岁的包含热情的少年，现在已经是一个独挡一面的leader了。伤口愈合后半脸伤疤的冷冽对冲了娃娃脸的稚气。

一双天生水汪汪的杏仁眼，大大的睁开，水光里曾经燃烧着改变世界的热情，现在化作了焖烧的隐晦的愤怒。

斑抬手拉着带土的领子，让他低头靠近自己。带土无意识的顺从，俯身感觉到斑凑近了自己的耳畔，气息轻轻拂过一侧的脸颊。

“足够大的组织，有自己的生命。比起普通人的福祉，效率和真相，他们更关心自己的生死存亡。”

“那并不是一个未知的意外，只是一个衡量过的成本计算公式和安抚性赔偿”

斑放开带土的领子，轻轻一推，带土颓然的起身，双手握住斑的手臂，依靠他的支撑勉强保持着平衡。

“欢迎来到现实世界。”

\-----------------------------

*partner：有2个含义。法律意义上“伴侣”特别是非一夫一妻行婚礼的那种的正式表达，以及比较正式但非最严谨的“合伙人”。。。带土口花花，但没有花过斑爷 ┑(￣Д ￣)┍

* 智商80： 来自爱情公寓。我知道汉化公寓，勿喷，但是这个梗从第一次看就好喜欢。

*附带损失和安抚性赔偿：有调查报告显示，早期的机动车的刹车门还是一些飞机故障，都有事后的听证调查资料证明，其实出厂时就知道有某种缺陷。只是概率和赔偿叠合比召回便宜多了。所以，就这样了。

tips：福特pinto汽车事件 关于飞机的案例找到了再补

Pinto，福特70年代出产的一种小型车，一度非常流行。但是后来发现车位于后座的油箱存在问题。在少数碰撞情况下，油箱会爆炸，并导致有些人重伤或死亡。受害人把Ford起诉，在案件审理中，人们发现福特很早以前就已经知道油箱存在缺陷，但是他们做了cost-benefit analysis(会计成本效益分析)，来决定是否值得加装一个特殊的保护装置来保护油箱，防止它爆炸。增加每部Pinto的安全性要花的费用是$11,为12.5 million Pinto车改装的费用是$137 million。而收益的计算是：180 死亡，每个死亡赔偿$200000, 180 受伤，每个受伤赔偿$67000，有2000辆撞坏的车要修理，每个花$700，所以总收益是$49.5 million。这样看来，

benifit小于cost，所以他们没有安装保护装置。当Ford的这份cost-benefits analysis memo显示出，福特的工程师们早就应该意识到了这种油箱所带来的危险。然而，公司的经理们作了一项得失分析后认为，  
修补这种油箱所获得的利益（包括所挽救的生命和所阻止的伤害）并不值得他们在每辆车上花费11美元——这是给每辆车装上一个可以使油箱更加安全的设置所需要的花费。为了计算出一个更安全的油箱所获得的益处，福特估计，如果不作改变的话，这种油箱可能会导致180人死亡和180人烧伤。然后，它给每一个丧失的生命和所遭受的伤害定价——一条生命20万美元，一种伤害6-7万美元。它将这些数目以及可能着火的平托的价值相加，计算得出，这一安全性改进的总收益将是4 950万美元。而给1 250万辆车逐一增加一个价值11美元的装置，将会花费1375  
亿美元。因此，该公司最后得出结论，维修油箱所用的花费，比不上一辆更安全的汽车所带来的收益。


End file.
